It's the real thing
by SilverTear01
Summary: Lissana's back, Lucy is ignored, she trains for a whole year when she comes back will she still be the same? and who's with her anyway? with romance I don't know who she ends up with
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped out of somewhere in my mind so I decided to upload it before it disappears on my mind and forget it**

**I hope you'll like it and don't worry I'll still continue my other stories**

**please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Weeks after Lissana came back Team Natsu was now Team nothing, they didn't go on missions anymore why? Because they're busy with Lissana except for Lucy that is, she was ignored it pained her, she felt unwanted and rejected by her own friends, her own <em>nakama<em>….

Lucy grabbed her black coat and slipped her running shoes on and left her hair down

'_Still snowing outside huh?' _ Lucy thought as she walked outside to go to the guild and when she did…

"Hey Luce we've go to tell you something!" Natsu shouted from their table there was Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lissana

"Hey what is it?" Lucy asked putting up a fake smile

"Well, we are just wondering if you could go solo for sometime and exchange you with Lissana you know…" Natsu said as he grinned

"Yeah Lucy after all, you can train by then" Erza said agreeing on what Natsu had said

"Or you could be like Mirajane or even like Laxus who is travelling all his life" Gray said giving opinions to Lucy

"You know what for starters, I QUIT THIS TEAM! THERE HAPPY NOW YOU HAVE A NEW MEMBER HOPE YOU'LL BE GLAD!" Lucy said as she slammed the Master's office door open and close

"I think we were too hard on her…" Erza said feeling really guilty

"No she won't mind it she's just having problems with her rent" Natsu just shrugged at her actions but Mirajane was now sobbing while cleaning a glass and Levy was also sobbing along with her dead silence filled the air but was broken when Lucy slammed the door open again stomping downstairs with a very cold expression that rivaled the weather

"L-Lu-Chan please don't" Levy said as she hugged her begging

"I have to" Lucy replied coldly and released herself from Levy's tight hug

"B-but Lucy they didn't mean saying that" Mirajane explained now Titania and the Ice mage were feeling guilty

"I'm sorry but I have to" Lucy said as she disappeared Levy broke down crying with Mirajane comforted her

"What's up with her?" Natsu asked curious of what happened

"You mean everyone here doesn't know?" Mirajane asked shocked they didn't know what happened to their nakama

"Is it that important?" One asked

"What kind of nakama are you huh? She nearly died yesterday and you weren't there and now you just replaced her like a object? What about you huh? What would you feel when you are replaced like a object? Now she left because of her own nakama and her own team!" Levy shouted tears still flowing from her brown eyes the guild went silent while Mirajane comforted Levy

"S-she nearly died yesterday?" Erza asked breaking the silence then Master appeared

"You should be really ashamed of yourselves" Makarov said as he went downstairs

"How long will it take for her to come back?" Gray asked shaking in guilt

"A whole year" Makarov replied coldly "All of you are the reason why especially her team ,except for Mirajane and Levy"

"You even ignored her for weeks, when she asks you to go on missions you always ask Lissana and not her!" Mirajane said she didn't care if it was hurting her little sister but at least she was telling the truth

**-Lucy-**

"What kind of nakama are they, they don't even know my mother was the apprentice of the dragon ruler and that I contain some elements!" Lucy said she was now in the mountains (Note: She used teleportation magic when she disappeared continue reading)

"Really Lucy? I didn't knew you were a half blood dragon or you're just a dragon slayer?" Loki said who forced his own gate open

"I'm just a half breed of both of that I'm sure Loki, I'll be stronger after a year I'll come back there" Lucy said then sensed something

"Loki, someone's here" Lucy said as she had her fighting position ready for battle

"Sure…" Loki nodded and got ready for battle too not long after that, a guy appeared, he had dark green messy hair, slightly light blue eyes, he wore a gray top, dark green pants and a black coat

"Oh, sorry I kinda heard you shouting I thought you're in a fight so I followed you" The guy said

"No problem, I was just mad about something, I'm Lucy" Lucy said as she offered a hand which he gladly accepted

"I'm Yuki Furyoku an dragon slayer" Yuki said

"Nice to meet you I hope we do get along" Lucy said as she smiled at him

"Um, forgetting something?" Loki coughed to know he's still there

"Oh sorry Loki" Lucy apologized to Loki

"Hey Luce watch this" Yuki nudged her then he pointed above Loki's head and twirled his finger snow came down on his head

"Hahahaha" The two laughed while Loki rolled his eyes and went back to the spirit world

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy met a new dragon slayer!<strong>

**Natsu: Luce we're so sorry...**

**Gray: I feel guilty...**

**Yeah, but not as guilty as Erza *points to Erza who is sulking at the corner with dark aura around her whispering 'I'm sorry' and 'I feel so guilty it's my fault'***

**Gray: She's taking it too much**

**Mira: I hope you would feel what Lucy felt when you said those**

**That would hurt I already know that feeling...**

** Levy: She already started by replacing Natsu**

**(and a debate begins)**

**Don't mind them just review guys!**


	2. If you ever come back

**Yuki: Yo readers!**

**Sorry for being late, by the way Yuki why are you here?**

**Yuki: Dunno but I always have to follow you to protect you from those guys *points to Lucky and Natsu***

**N-natsu? Lucky? what are they doing here?**

**Lucky: Dunno maybe your punishment for being late?**

**WHAT?**

**Natsu: He's right you are always _busy..._**

**It's true I've been busy but at least I still continue them!**

**Yuki: Hehe why don't we just let them read peacefully? ^^"**

**Lance&Natsu: NO! *chases after Lyka***

**Eep! Yuki! *runs to Yuki***

**Yuki: Alright, Lyka-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail as I said before, if she did I'd always be saving her from danger *carries Lyka in bridal style***

**We will continue this argument later! But for now dear readers go on reading! oh and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Weeks after Lucy left well the guild is now very quiet and it was rarely seen going nuts which is weird because it was complicated, Gray doesn't strip anymore when ever he tries he immediately stops automatically, Natsu is rarely cheerful and hyper, Erza just stares at somewhere or sometimes goes sulking at the corner, Levy can't even read a good book, Mirajane stopped serving drinks, everything changed….<p>

"It's already fall season again, she's been gone for two and a half years already…." Happy whined

"Master aren't you worried?" Erza asked worriedly still guilty for what she and Gray did last winter

"No because it's not my fault" Makarov said confidently

"…." Erza then walked away

**-Outside near the guild-**

"So this is it?" a cloaked figure asked to the other one

"Yeah but I think I may not stay here so long Yuki…." The other one replied

"Lu- err…. I mean Usui are you sure about that decision?" Yuki asked curiously

"I know you guys are ready so let's go" Leo said grabbing his own cloak and putting it on

"I agree" Usui said as he stood up followed by Yuki and Leo

**-Back in the guild-**

"Aw c'mon Natsu cheer up!" Lissana smiled brightly at the dragon slayer

"….." Natsu continued to stare somewhere

"I give up" Lissana sighed in defeat suddenly the doors were opened by three cloaked figures

Erza stood up and asked "Who are you?" she asked equipping two swords

"….." They didn't replied

"I said who are you?" Erza asked giving them a death glare

"Why do you care?" one of them asked removing his cloak revealing his white-yellowish messy hair, light golden eyes, he wore black ripped jeans and a blue t-shirt Erza found herself staring at him with a slight red face

"B-b-be-bec-because w-w-we d-don't k-know y-you!" Erza said while shaking

(O_O) The guild members stared at Erza suddenly something caught his eye

"Usui what is it?" Yuki said removing his own cloak revealing his own dark green messy hair, light blue colored eyes, a dark blue top and green pants

"Crap!" Erza shouted as she hid behind the bar Usui turned his gaze on Levy who was starring at them

"What do you want shorty?" Leo asked removing his cloak, he had dark orange messy hair, dark green eyes, he had rimless top glasses, and he looked good in it with his red and black shirt along with his gray pants Levy almost fainted with those three guys starring at her

"Um, why are you here anyway?" Mirajane asked

"To join isn't obvious?' Leo asked looking at Mira

"Leo, if you want to stay long here you have to be kind, loving, and treat each other as nakama" Usui said Natsu's eyes widened

"How do you know that? I only said that to Lucy!" Natsu stared at shock

'_Crap, not now!' _Usui thought "I read the weekly sorcerer and happened to read that info so that's why" Usui explained

"Ahaha sorry about his sudden outburst where do you want your tattoo?" Mirajane said as she changed the topic

"I'd like mine on my right shoulder, dark green if you could…" Yuki said as he completely removed his cloak and Mirajane stamped his tattoo

"What about you two? And Usui why are you wearing fingerless gloves anyway?" Mirajane curiously asked starring at his hand

"I just like it this way" Usui replied back

"We are kinda forbidden to have tattoo so…" Leo trailed off

"I understand well welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane greeted as members slowly went to them

"What magic do you guys use?" Erza asked as she stood beside them

"…." They didn't replied

"Ah! What about a quick warm-up? Ne, Gray?" Natsu asked cracking his knuckles followed by Gray who was smirking

"For the first time I'll allow you to test them" Erza confidently said as she walked away

"Alright we got Erza's permission so…" Gray trailed off and grinned

"Let's start!" Natsu tried to send a punch to Usui but he did a back flip

"Lance!" Gray aimed his attack both at Yuki and Leo but they dodged

"Woah, they are quick and they don't even use magic yet!" Happy cheered for the trio

"Tch…. Why don't you use your magic?" Natsu and Gray said at the same time

"Because we are tired from travelling" Usui said as he yawned and walked off along with Yuki and Leo

"See you tomorrow guys!" Wendy said as she waved

"Huh? Wendy do you know them?" Levy suddenly asked

"Usui smells familiar and Leo too" Wendy explained

"Then why can't we smell them?" Gajeel asked

"We don't know maybe something is stuck in your noses!" Happy teased as he flew off leaving two fuming dragon slayers

"GET BACK HERE HAPPY!" Natsu roared as he chased after his cat along with Gajeel who said:

"YOU BLUE FURRED CAT! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

**-With the trio-**

"So when are you telling them the truth?" Leo asked

"Loke's got a point you can't hide forever from them they are your family after all" Yuki agreed

"I don't know how long we can keep this up" Usui said as he transformed back to his original self

"Just do it when you are ready" Loke said

"Thanks you Yuki, Loke I hope I can tell the truth…" He finished as he turned back into _her_….

* * *

><p><strong>*yawns* That was some argument Yuki are you alright?<strong>

**Yuki: Yep!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews and do continue on giving more! ^^**

**Lucky&Natsu: *groans***

**Yuki: *hits them with a frying pan on the head***

**Nice move! well bye for now! *lays down on Yuki's lap and sleeps***

**Yuki: (blushes) W-well as she said that's all for now so... review and good bye!**


	3. Home and surpprise

**Hey guys Yuki here, see Lyka kinda had an accident so when I knew she was living alone I decided to take care of her, and while I'm doing that she asked me to continue her story so... I did what she asked cause... I mean that's what friends are for right?  
><strong>

**Natsu: You sure there's nothing else you think about her?**

**N-no! I mean why should I? I mean we're just friends and all and ugh... I don't know...**

**Mira: They're cute together just like Natsu and Lucy *squeals***

**Me&Natsu: T-THERE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! * both blushing***

**Levy: Yeah Mira so cute!**

**I'm just doing this for Lyka and besides we're just friends**

**Mira and Levy: Just tell us one thing you like about them promise we won't tell them!**

**Well...**

**Natsu: Uh... dude I still don't wanna get killed... I like Lucy when she's sleeping she's just cute! *blushes***

**Levy: Your turn Yuki!**

**Uh... like Natsu I like looking at Lyka while she sleeps she's just irresistibly cute *blushes***

**Okay enough of that let's continue the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Whew! Finally we're back at Magnolia!" A blonde guy stretched<p>

"Hey Laxus, our lil' sis is missing… again…."A dark blonde haired guy informed

Laxus sighed and asked "Oh man, Lance where have she gone this time?"

"I saw her walk near the lake we saw earlier" Lance replied

"She has got to stop sneaking out like that. Let's go pick her up" Laxus said as he walked along with Lance

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail everyone was having some fun like always while Makarov was drinking at the bar

"Hey Gramps, it's been years since I last saw Laxus and I wanna fight him!" A fourteen year old pink haired boy said

"Aye sir!" A blue flying cat followed

"Yeah it's true we haven't seen Laxus for a long time" Gray replied half-naked nothing much changed his habit was still the same, his raven black hair just grew a longer and messier, his necklace was still there, his dark blue eyes still the same

"Have you idiots forgotten the reason why Laxus and Lucy are gone?" Erza came up she had a Heart Kreuz armor, a blue skirt and her black boots, her hair went down to her waist, her dark brown eyes still the same as before

"Now that you mentioned Lucy, I wonder where my angel is…" Loke appeared out of nowhere, his ginger hair was a lot messier and it really made him look like a lion, his light blue tinted glasses still covered his dark blue eyes (his clothing is like when he was Lucy's spirit)

"I don't know where Laxus and Lucy are but I'm sure they're alright" Makarov replied drinking from his mug

"Hey Erza fight me!" Erza heard Mirajane shout, Mira's outfit still the same, attitude still the same and her hair just grew longer

"Wanna go skinny?" Erza asked glaring at her

"Any time, anywhere Shorty!" Mirajane replied as their duel began

"And Erza says we should stop fighting…." Both Natsu and Gray sweatdropped

"I miss my angel" Loke whined at the corner

"I feel weird" Natsu said as he and Gray sat on an unoccupied table they were rarely seen this quiet

"I hope Wendy and Charle were here" Happy said as he went to the corner with Loke

"It's so boring! I hope something exciting would happen" Natsu complained

**-Back to the three siblings-**

"Hey Luce we better head to the guild and tell Gramps we're back!" Laxus said as he ruffled the blonde's hair

"Fine where's Lance?" Lucy asked looking for her other brother

"I'm over here c'mon let's get going already!" Lance said in excitement

"Let's have a race then" Laxus said challenging his siblings

"Whoever gets to the guild first wins" Lucy said as she dusted her skirt and wore her cloak

"Ready, set, GO!" They chorused as the started their race, Laxus of course used his lightning, Lucy used the wind and she had made it cold while Lance did almost the same while they raced it looked like as if it was going to rain and continued their race to the guild

-**Meanwhile at the guild-**

"M-master d-do y-you know why the w-wind is so cold today?" Levy asked rubbing her arms shivering

"It looks like it's going to rain" Cana replied shivering as well then their three dragon slayers noses twitched

"This is not a rain…" Wendy said as she stood up along with Gajeel and Natsu "The air smells too different for it to rain"

"Strangers…" Gajeel growled glaring outside

"Weird strangers, they are powerful alright and they're heading…. Here" Natsu said glaring outside as well

"Master, are we going to attack those strangers?" Erza asked equipping a sword

"No, only if they mean harm then we'll attack them" Makarov replied

"If you say so" Erza said

A little while later someone broke down the door and ran in and stopped two more followed

"I win my dear brothers" A cloaked person said

"Ugh…" The two boys groaned

"Who are you?" Lisanna asked quietly the cloaked person turned around while the two guys laid still

"Lissy…" The cloaked person whispered only for her to hear

"Ugh… sis a little help here?" A guy lifted his head; he had dark blonde messy hair, warm chocolate eyes, and skin tone just like Lucy's

"C'mon get up Lance" The cloaked person reached a hand out to the blonde guy, Lance took it and stood up

"Man, your one fast mage alright" Lance panted

"Hey Lance how about a hand?" Laxus asked their eyes widened

"LAXUS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" They all chorused

"Laxus I know you've gotten strong so fight me!" Natsu shouted

"Yeah I have gotten strong but someone else is stronger than me and my brother Lance" Laxus admitted as he nudged him

"Yeah it's her" Lance said as he pointed to the cloaked person

"Wait before that, where is Lucy? And why did Lance become your brother?" Makarov asked

"You see we just bumped to him at the town called Fallarbor, we all got along just fine he had no relatives left so, Lucy and I decided to take him in" Laxus explained

"And where _is _Lucy?" Makarov continued to ask

"Well after eight years I hope you guys still know her…." Laxus replied

"JUST TELL US WHERE ALREADY!" The whole guild shouted and Laxus had to cover his ears

"Okay, okay" Laxus sighed and went up to the cloaked person beside Lance

"I'm going to take your cloak off sis" Lance then removed the cloak it revealed a girl, about fourteen years old, blonde vanilla scented hair, cold chocolate eyes, some of her features were cold but she has a half warm heart, her face was pretty and her body was _gorgeous _well that's what some of them think, she wore dark brown boots, a blue skirt, white top with blue trimmings, and a pink mark on her right hand

"And who's this girl?" Loke asked almost drooling

Natsu's nose twitched _'Vanilla…..that girl….' _He thought as he closed his eyes and followed the scent _'This scent…. It's her scent…. There's no mistaking it…. After all those years I would never forget that wonderful scent…'_

"_Natsu! Over here!"_

"_Hey guys let's play hide and seek!"_

"_Don't worry Igneel will come back one day"_

'_It makes me calm, and somehow happy. It's definitely her…..'_ Natsu opened his eyes standing in front of the girl

"There's no mistaking it…. Lucy, I missed you a lot I thought you will only be gone for three years?" Natsu hugged her tightly a few tears fell from him eyes

"That girl…. Is Lucy?" Loke's mouth dropped open so did the others

"I'm sorry I never got to keep that promise but at least I'm back" Lucy said as she returned the hug Natsu then released her letting her know that he cried

"But-"Lucy hushed Natsu with her index finger he blushed as she whispered in his ear he blushed more

"Promise I'll never leave you guys again" Lucy whispered Natsu again released a few drops of tears

"Oh my, is 'the' Natsu Dragneel crying?" Lucy teased as she released him then she smirked

"Me? Hell no! I never cry!" Natsu replied as he wiped his face

"Oh really? What did you do earlier then?" Lucy continued Natsu playfully snapped

"I did not cry!" Natsu shot back

"Oh yes you did" Lucy said as she started walking away

"I would not challenge Natsu that way" Gray warned

"Lucy, Natsu is one strong opponent!" Loke worriedly said

"Take cover Lance this will get seriously harsh" Laxus commented as they went to take cover

"FIGHT ME LUCE! I'LL SHOW YOU, I DID NOT CRY!" Natsu said his flames emerging from his fists Lucy stopped walking

"One opinion that we can give to you clueless persons is to give them a lot of space" Laxus said as he continued taking cover soon enough everyone obeyed, interested on what Lucy will do

"I won't hold back Natsu I accept your challenge" Lucy simply replied

"DID SHE JUST SAY THAT?" They freaked out

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu tried landing a punch on her only to be stopped by a gray furred wolf

"Where the heck did you came from?" Natsu asked the wolf it growled

"I created that wolf from ice, my ice magic is like Gray's ice make, but mine is a special kind" Lucy said as she dismissed her Ice wolf

"She's good" Gray admitted Lucy then made a lion

"Attack my lion" Lucy ordered Natsu tried to melt her lion

"Why won't this ice melt?" Natsu asked something then came into Erza's mind but she kept her mouth shut and studied her more

"Dark eruption!" Lucy had both her hands on the floor and attacked Natsu "I am also a dark mage"

"What? No fair!"Natsu whined "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he then attacked Lucy which he thought went successful when the smoke then cleared

"Well that was a good" Lucy smirked her head was hung low Natsu wasn't startled instead he was getting worried about his best friend, but he is just trying to discover what magic she uses

"That was a good meal Natsu" Lucy smirked she raised her head, her eyes were now snake style sapphire colored, sapphire colored flames erupted from her fists

"You mean you're a?" Natsu's eyes widened

" I am a four element old generation dragon slayer, I posses ice, fire, light and dark" Lucy explained her eyes were so sharp if looks and glares could kill they'd all be dead right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it I know it kind of sucks I'm in a rush doing this one <strong>

**Natsu: Lucy you're so unfair!**

**Lucy: ...**

**Lance: ...**

**Okay I guess we'll end it here please review guys!**


	4. All in my head

**Since I'm feeling well I had the urge to continue and yeah its a long time since I continued my stories**

**for the reviews thanks...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

Usui, Leo and Yuki prepared to get going

"Hey Usui we're going hurry up!" Yuki shouted

"Okay just wait a second" Usui replied as he wore his headphones and started listening to music "Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah sure!" Leo said

Usui hummed some music "Uh, Usui what song is that and we're already here…" Yuki said

"Oh the song's Jet Lag" Usui replied as he stared at the floor before walking inside

"Oh so you guys can sing?" Mirajane suddenly popped out of nowhere

"Uh…. yes we can….." They all replied

"Ah! I've got the perfect guys for the perfect job! I'll even pay you up for it just please sing at the stage!" Mirajane said and smiled

"So by singing at the stage we'll receive a reward… Is this a special job?" Leo asked

"Yeah only for you guys, are you going to play instruments?" Mirajane asked them

"Yeah don't worry we'll do it" Usui quickly replied Yuki and Leo stared at him

"We're gonna sing?" They both looked at each other freaking out

"Then off you go!" Mirajane went to the front stage "Hey everyone Usui, Yuki and Leo are going to sing to us today!" Then cheers were heard

"Okay guys let's go…." Usui grabbed the red and black colored guitar and the microphone Leo went with the drums and Yuki on the other dark blue guitar and microphone

"Go guys!" Mirajane winked and walked over to Lisanna

'_Lisanna…..' _Usui thought as he, Yuki and Leo steadied themselves ready to play

**(Note or opinion: Try listening to the song if you want)**

_**Jet Lag by Simple Plan**_

_**What time is it where you are?**_

_**I miss you more than anything**_

_**Back at home you feel so far**_

_**Waitin' for the phone to ring**_

_**It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down**_

_**I don't even wanna be in this town**_

_**Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy**_

_**You say good morning**_

_**When it's midnight**_

_**Going out of my head**_

_**Alone in this bed**_

_**I wake up to your sunset**_

_**And it's driving me mad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

_**What time is it where you are?**_

_**Five more days and I'll be home**_

_**I keep your picture in my car**_

_**I hate the thought of you alone**_

_**I've been keepin' busy all the time**_

_**Just to try to keep you off my mind**_

_**Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy**_

_**You say good morning**_

_**When it's midnight**_

_**Going out of my head**_

_**Alone in this bed**_

_**I wake up to your sunset**_

_**And it's drivin' me mad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Is so jet lagged**_

_**I miss you so bad **__**[x5]**_

_**I wanna shake your horizon**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**And see the same sun rising**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.**_

_**You say good morning**_

_**When it's midnight**_

_**Going out of my head**_

_**Alone in this bed**_

_**I wake up to your sunset**_

_**And it's drivin' me mad**_

_**I miss when you say good morning**_

_**But it's midnight**_

_**Going out of my head**_

_**Alone in this bed**_

_**I wake up to your sunset**_

_**And it's drivin' me mad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged**_

_**Is so jetlagged**_

_**Is so jetlagged**_

"Wow you guys are soooooo good!" Mirajane complimented as they ended Team Natsu's faces were sad then something came in Erza's mind she stood up and walked up to Usui

"Usui, mind if we talk a bit?" Erza asked with a straight face

"Sure Erza" Usui replied as he walked to the backyard with Erza

**-Meanwhile with Natsu and Gray-**

"Now I've realized I hurt Lucy and I left her alone every night and then we ignored her…." Natsu looked down at the table Gray created a mini ice sculpture of Lucy it looked up to him with slight teary eyes and sadly smiled. Lucy encouraged him to create moving ice sculptures like Lyon's and he did it….

'_What if I told her how I feel?' _Both boys thought while doing unusual things

**-Back to Erza and Usui-**

"Usui…." Erza's bangs shadowed her eyes Usui removed his headphones and looked at her

"Yeah what is it?" Usui asked curiosity filled his eyes

"Do you… d-do you happened to k-know…. L-Lucy He-Heartfilia? Or are you Lucy?" Erza tried to keep a straight face but failed Usui froze when she asked this

"I know Lucy Heartfilia, I met her she became my best friend and asked me to go here" Usui replied he was kind of surprised of the question

"Ah, okay thanks for the info Usui" Erza then left and started thinking

-Flash back-

'_How did he know Lucy? Besides that why does he keep ignoring Lisanna? He also sometimes ignores us, but based on what Wendy said….._

"_Usui and Leo smells familiar, Yuki is somewhat related to Usui I don't know any other more I'm sorry"_

"_No Wendy that's enough information"_

_-End of flash back-_

'_Maybe he is hiding something else, something important' _Erza stopped thinking "Natsu, Gray, I want you two to challenge Usui, Yuki and Leo on a duel to know what magic they use" she ordered

"A duel? Alright let's go Gray! Hey Usui, Yuki, Leo! We Natsu and Gray challenge you to a duel!" Natsu shouted Usui looked at them

"Are you sure, Dragneel? Fullbuster?" Usui asked and he raised a brow

"Ice Lance!" Gray attacked Yuki stood in front of Usui and casted "Snow Dragon!" Yuki created a dragon out of snow

"What the hell dude you're an ice-er snow mage?" Gray asked and started freaking out

"Even if we're nakama I don't want you guys putting a scratch on Usui" Yuki glared

"No Yuki it's alright" Usui defended "Natsu against me, Gray against you" Usui suggested

"Fire dragon's roar" Natsu attacked Usui he let the flames go Natsu thought he won when the fire died

"Natsu, we're not over yet…" A guy said he had ice blue hair, pale blue whitish eyes and a pale skin

"Usui? Is that you?" Natsu asked the whole guild stared in awe even Gray stopped

"Yes this is Usui, but this form is Rioitchi, now continue on our battle, Ice Scythe" Itchi then held a long dark blue scythe

"I'll melt that scythe of yours!" Natsu then tried melting it but failed "Why won't it melt?" Natsu who was getting irritated asked

"My ice is special, it never melts until the user dispels it or the user dies" Itchi explained dismissing his scythe

"I like that guy" Gray said pointing to him

"Pay attention to yourself first then!" Yuki said as he sent a snow bear at Gray and it started chasing him

"GYAHHH!" Gray ran around while screaming "Ice sword!" Gray created a sword and sliced the bear "That was close…." Gray sighed Leo then pounced on him, like a lion and Gray is his prey, now Leo was on top and Gray was underneath him

"Leo! Get the hell off me!" Gray shouted as he struggled free but failed

"No, Yuki!" Leo said as Yuki nodded then he let go

"Snow Tiger!" Then the tiger that Yuki created pounced on Gray and it growled

"Ice Leopard!" Gray made a leopard and it fought Yuki's snow tiger and both had cat fights

"So….. What about us?" Gray asked watching the two cats fight

"Uh, do what they do, have cats fights?" Yuki suggested

"Not a bad idea…." Then Gray and Yuki started a 'cat' fight their two cats watched

"Cat fights?" Itchi and Natsu chorused questionably by then the ice leopard and the snow tiger were dispelled Itchi then returned to his original form but when he looked down

"SHIT! NOT THIS PROBLEM AGAIN! LEO! YUKI! BACKYARD ASAP! NO ONE FOLLOW!" Usui quickly ran to the backyard Natsu saw blonde hair running off

'_Lucy?' _Erza's eyes widened at her thought she ran after it to the backyard and peeked

"Wow that was really close! Good thing everyone's eyes were on Yuki and Gray's cat fight!" Leo said he and Yuki were blocking Usui so no one could see him

"A message from Master Lawrence…." A feminine voice said then another voice was heard

'Assassins, this is your Master, how is the mission going?' Lawrence asked

"We haven't accomplished it yet master…" The feminine voice replied

'Oh Lucy dear, you must finish it soon so they may suffer the pain they caused to you' Lawrence said

"Lucy, you know me and Yuki don't want you hurt right? When Lisanna came back you started to cut yourself every night due to the pain you felt" Leo, or should we say Loke said to Lucy with a worried voice

"Yes, we will get it done soon then return to Apocalypse soon, Master" Lucy replied

'Good, now get going before someone sees you' Erza then ran back tears in her eyes _'Guess we have really hurted Lucy that much ,I must not tell Natsu, but I should ask Master about Lawrence' _Erza then went to the Master's office

**-Makarov & Erza-**

"Erza, I'm surprised to see you here" Makarov said standing up from his seat

"Master, we have a huge problem in our hands…" Erza's eyes were filled with horror and shock which surprised Makarov ever more

"What is it?" Makarov asked

"Lucy's back, but she… she, Loke and Yuki became assassin mages serving Master Lawrence…." Erza explained Makarov was now in shock "Master do you know Lawrence?"

"L-Lawrence is….." Makarov was cutted by Mirajane

"Master~! Usui and the others have a special song for all of us! ~" Mirajane chirped as they went to listen to them again

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<strong>_

Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<p>

Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<p>

Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<p>

Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<p>

Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<p>

I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<p>

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life<p>

Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<p>

Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<p>

I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life

Usui then looked at the master with slight pleading eyes then he understood it all, Usui's soul is in the hands of Lawrence and one mistake the three of them dies. The only way to save them is to defeat Lawrence and take their souls back to them Master then walked up to them

"Please, tell us where so we could help you" Makarov said his voice filled with determination

"…., please tell us… we know who you are inside…." Erza said her voice was filled with worries

"It's located at Kameron near my foster relatives' lair; they are searching for me… I might need to come" Usui explained as they listened

"Uh, sorry to bother this talk Master, but what is this all about?" Mirajane asked softly

"Yeah gramps, what's going on here?" Natsu asked with Gray beside him

"Do you idiots really want to know what is happening here?" Makarov said his voice was filled with pain, sadness and anger

"Not telling us would not be manly Master!" Elfman said, raising his arms

"Fine I'll tell you on our way to Kameron and we'll leave today" Makarov exclaimed as they all started packing then Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Wendy and Gajeel came back oh, and add their cats as well

"Okay we're ready gramps!" Natsu shouted they all nodded

"Fine let's get going then, Usui, Leo, Yuki, you guys ready?" Makarov asked them they nodded Usui put his headphones in his ears and turned it in full volume

"Kameron town takes a four day walk then we'll get there, and I think they really want to see me because I feel uneasiness" Usui said

"Okay….. But who wants to see you?" Levy asked

"I think we should get going while its still early" Yuki looked at his watch _'7:30 A.M, yeah I guess it's still pretty early…'_

"Right let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>


	5. Complicated? yup

**I might not be able to write for a while cuz I'm quite busy but thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: New members<p>

"So gramps… when do we go?" Natsu asked

"Later, it's still a bit too early" Makarov replied three persons then opened the doors

"Good morning Master Makarov" A familiar voice said

"N-no way…" Erza started shaking "I-I-Is Ichiya with you guys?" Erza panicked and summoned a sword

"No Erza-san, he'll be staying at the Blue Pegasus, we are here to join your guild, and Master Bob said we belong here now" Eve said

"Get your mark to Mirajane" Makarov said and they quickly did it

"Master, who are these guys? And where are you going?" Hibiki asked Yuki and Leo hung their heads low

"Usui, is in a possession of Apocalypse guild master Lawrence, they were sent to assassinate us and Lawrence sent one of our former comrade to do the assassination" Erza cutted herself off

**-With Usui-**

Usui held out a burning red key "Gate to the warm flames I open thee, Rage" then came out a messy rose haired boy with dark yellow eyes, he wore a dark red top and black pants

"Hey, you and Usui are still in one body, how is it going so far?" Rage asked

"It's going pretty well Rage" Usui replied

"You do know that Erza knows who you really are now right?" Rage asked Usui sighed and sat down

"Yes, and now I have to return and visit them for a while" Usui said as Rage sat down beside him

"It's alright trust me everything will be alright" Rage said comforting Usui, he sighed

"I have a bad feeling about this, but I sure do hope everything will turn out alright"

**-Morning-**

"Okay, we're near Apocalypse, you'll meet Master Lawrence at the second floor, we need to split out of you guys for a while we're going to Nakazuma , a town not far ahead we'll catch up to you guys later" Usui explained as they started running "I'm counting on you guys"

"Usui is going where?" Hibiki asked

"He did mentioned someone was looking for him" Ren said watching them run

"Something is so familiar with Usui and Leo" Hibiki said Natsu, Wendy and Gray nodded

"That's because…. Never mind, I'll tell you after we take Lawrence down" Erza said

"Oh yeah let's take this damn guild down!" Gajeel shouted as he busted the guilds front door

"CHARGE!" The guild chorused

**A few minutes later- Happy and Panther Lily (They sound like idiots- Charle)**

"That was easy now let's go take down that Lawrence guy!" Natsu shouted

"Oh? Did Makarov send you to take me down?" A voice asked then a guy appeared, his hair was half black and the other side was white, his eyes were numb red, he wore a black long cloak and red clothing

"Yes, we are here to take our comrade's soul from your possession" Erza said

"Oh how I miss Fairy Tail and my group mates there…." Lawrence sighed

"Y-you, a member of Fairy Tail?" Gajeel asked

"You can't be! For someone as evil as you, you can't be a fairy tail wizard!" Levy shouted glaring at him

"Oh really but I am, ever since my friends and group mates found their lost friend they asked 'Oh Lawrence can you and Samantha switch for a while? We would really like to catch up with her!' they thought she was dead because of what happened to her in the past three years! Then I realized I was a replacement, they treated me like one and ignore me like I don't exist! I ran away from them and now some one came here a young girl, she had the same experience as I did so I took control of her soul and sent her back to assassinate you" Lawrence explained

"You mean Lucy?" Gray said his voice filled with anger, pain and sadness

"Wait, Lucy? Lucy's soul is in your possession?" Hibiki snapped he glared at Lawrence

"Why? You know her or are you one of those who hurted her?" Lawrence asked Eve also glared at him

"Lucy-san…. is…" Ren cutted himself off

"We didn't hurted her" Eve replied Hibiki stepped forward

"Give up your possession in Lucy's soul" Hibiki growled

"Or what?" Lawrence asked as he raised a brow

"Or else we'll rip you to pieces" Natsu growled glaring at Lawrence as well Erza glared

"Attack my blades!" Erza said her blades all went towards Lawrence he smiled

"Never attack my master" Lucy suddenly appeared out of nowhere her eyes were so numb

"L-Lucy? Why?" Erza asked Lawrence smiled

"I did tell you I posses her soul right?" Lawrence asked then he laughed "Kill them Lucy, kill them all!"

As Lucy was about to kill them she halted

"What's the matter?" Lawrence asked Lucy's face was filled with horror

"L-Lisanna's here, she's here" Lucy's voice trembled

"What's the matter? Does seeing my face make you remember things?" Lisanna's eyes were half numb half normal means she's half controlled and half her own acts and words Lucy then growled

"Lisanna….." Lucy's eyes became shadowed "You…. I was your replacement… now that you're back; you have no use for me… no use… I'm just a tool after all…" Lucy said

"Ah yes she's awakening more of her power!" Lawrence evilly laughed

"No Lucy! I didn't mean those Lawrence is possessing me!" Lisanna cried

"Mwahahahaha kill each other I want to see some action!" Lawrence said and laughed

"Just attack Lawrence!" Erza ordered everyone else followed

**-Two hours later- **

"Ugh…." They all groaned

"Haha you're no match for me after all!" Lawrence laughed "Lucy finish them off for me!"

Silence…..

"Lucy where are you?" Lawrence shouted then there was a roar then something busted through the walls

"Sorry we're late for the party guys" Usui said his eyes were not numb anymore

"We had a little trouble removing Lawrence's possession on Usui" Yuki pointed

"Time for some fun then, Gate to the winter dragon I open thee!" Usui held out a dragon shaped key made out of ice

"Winter Dragon?" They all freaked out

"Yuzuko!" Usui shouted then a guy came out, ice blue eyes and hair, he wore a coat like Lyon's (if you know what that looks like) white top, gray pants and black shoes

"What seems to be the problem? I thought you summoned a dragon?" Lawrence laughed Usui smirked

"Oh it's a dragon alright, Dragon Soul Fusion!" Usui casted Yuzuko and Usui fused bodies then a new guy appeared eyes were from Yuzuko, the hair as well but the clothing is from Usui

"Haha you call that a dragon?" Lawrence laughed

"Oh you'll see" Usui then had wings made out of ice, he grew canine teeth and his eyes became ice colored snake style then he roared

"A-a-a d-dragon in human form?" Lawrence shuttered

"But that's impossible!" Erza shouted Gajeel sighed

"What are we seeing right now?" Gajeel asked then they all thought about it

"A dragon in human form and he and Usui just fused together" Levy replied they nodded

"So what's the answer?" Gajeel asked again

"It's possible but only celestial spirit mages can do it" Hibiki explained they stared at him while Levy simply nodded

"So that means…" Natsu trailed off

"_Yes, Usui is Lucy"_ Erza thought but kept her mouth shut

"Freezing Talons of the Winter Dragon!" Lawrence dodged

"Whoa, powerful mage we got here, so what do you do now?" Lawrence asked

"Snow dragon!" Yuki created a dragon and attacked Lawrence and managed to hit him somehow

"Yuzuko dismissed" Usui then returned to Lucy

"Lucy? Is that really you?" Gray asked

"I have no time for chit chats we'll all talk later when I'm done here" Lucy then held a dragon shaped key made out of lightning "Gate to the Lightning dragon I open thee! Tetsuya!"

**-Skip the battle I'm not so good at it so Lucy won now we're here-**

Lucy simply stood there a few scratches oh her face, a long cut on her left arm and a bruise on her left cheek

"Lucy how many energy have you used here?" Loke asked Lucy thought of it for a while

"I'm not sure…" Lucy replied the others were sitting at the floor mouths wide open and eyes really wide

"Out of one hundred percent you just used about twenty percent of your power" Loke lectured as Lucy nodded

"Ah okay, I see" Lucy said Lawrence who is behind her tried to get up

"We're *pant* not *pant* done yet!" Lawrence said as he held a dagger

"Lu-Chan watch out!" Levy cried as Lawrence raised his hand and Lucy kept thinking about something

"Haha, so long Heartfilia!" Lawrence laughed as he raised the dagger higher then Lucy hit his head with a frying pan that came out of nowhere

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to think of a new way out here" Lucy growled as Lawrence was knocked out by her frying pan

"A new way out?" Gray blinked Lucy nodded

"Lawrence has his guild filled with traps and bombs that will explode in fifteen minutes" Lucy explained they all shuttered

"Fifteen minutes?" Wendy said her eyes filled with tears

"Ne Lucy, I bet you have a plan!" Happy chimed in

"Well, I do have one I'll explain a lot later but for now we have to get out of here" Lucy said as she held out a key made out of fluffy white clouds, but it was again dragon shaped "I hope this could help" Lucy took a deep breath and started to chant _"Oh Gate to the Dragon that rules the skies, I open your gate like my mother did to lend us your power to help us, Grandine!"_ Strong gust of wind surrounded her and a woman appeared she had long dark blue hair that went down to her waist, her eyes were as blue as the sky, and her clothes were white and blue colored and fluffy that ended above her knees

"Grandine!" Yuki said cheerfully

"Lucy-Chan how nice of you! You found my key!" Grandine smiled at Lucy "Hi Wendy! Nice to see you again! Oh I see that Metalinica and Igneel's son are here as well!" Grandine smiled wider Wendy's eyes were filled with tears

"Grandine! Why did you just leave like that?" Wendy ran up to her to hug her and cried

"Now that Lucy-Chan found my key I may be able to see you every time she summons me" Grandine brushed the young girl's hair "But what can I help you with Lucy-Chan?"

"Can you give us a lift outside the border of Kameron town please?" Lucy asked Grandine nodded and smiled

"Okay Wendy let go, we have to get you all out of here" Grandine said Wendy nodded and let go of her then Grandine turned back to her dragon form "Come ride on my back, I sense that you have a few minutes left so hurry!" she said as they all nodded and jumped on her back

"Lucy we need to go now!" Lisanna shouted but Lucy didn't moved from her spot

"I'll catch up to you guys! I just have to find where that energy is coming from!" Lucy shouted back "Grandine, I'm counting on you to taking them somewhere safe!" she added as she went back inside the guild

"No! We can't leave Lucy!" Natsu struggled from their grips "The bombs are going to explode any minute now!" Grandine then lifted them high up in the skies

"Natsu we have to do what she says!" Erza's voice trembled her head was hung low and her face was shadowed

"But-" Happy was then cut off by a loud explosion they all turned their heads to where it came from and saw the Apocalypse burning

"No….." Natsu was now out of words "Just when everything can be patched up again"

Yuki suddenly stood up "Loke, stay here with them…" his voice sounded very serious

"Okay Yuki, but what are you doing?" Loke asked as he looked at Yuki who looked like he was going to jump down

"Oh you've got to be kidding me… Are you insane?" Loke shouted as Yuki shook his head

"No… I'm just going to take a dive" Yuki smirked and jumped down

"Is he freaking insane?" Gajeel practically waved his arms up and down Panther Lily stared at him

"Whoa…. Think we should help him?" Happy asked and looked at Panther Lily and Charle

"I don't think we should help him, he's not trying suicide anyway" Charle replied Panther Lily nodded

"What does he plan on doing?" Erza asked Loke shrugged

"I dunno…" Loke replied then he became nervous

"Wait Loke, so if you are here… can you tell us what happened to Lucy since she left?" Gray asked then Erza glared at him

"I think it's best if Lucy will be the one who'll explain" Loke shivered at Erza's glare

"What is Lucy's connection to the dragons?" Natsu and Gajeel shouted at the same time

"I don't know that either" Loke replied

"Well then we wait for Lu-Chan at the border" Levy crossed her arms and looked at Wendy who was currently sleeping safely on Grandine's arms

**-Lucy P.O.V-**

"I'll catch up to you guys! I just have to find where that energy is coming from!"I shouted back to Lisanna and the others _'Lisanna… something's wrong with you I can feel it….' _I thought just what happened earlier to her was a dark mage's fault so I think she's been cursed…. "Grandine, I'm counting on you to taking them somewhere safe!" I added as I went back inside the guild, I heard Natsu screaming 'We can't leave her here!' _ Hmm, that idiot sure didn't change in anyway so why must he care?_

"I know I felt it around here somewhere" I thought for a while then I head for the Master's room and searched his drawers and cabinets

"I found it! But what are you doing in this kind of place?" I asked myself I held a pure black colored key a shape of a dragon so I guess I have a new friend then

'_Friend?'_A voice said in my head it was a male voice

"Yes you're my friend" I answered I know that it is the new key's spirit I smiled and headed downstairs and as I am about to get outside the bombs went 'boom' then everything went black

**-Yuki's P.O.V-**

I jumped off Grandine I heard them say that I'm insane psh, well look who's talking it's the metal headed son of Metalinica huh… what a punk I quickly turned to my original form I had my snowy cold white blue wings back and my scales as well and my eyes were back to being yellow _'I really have no time to loose, is Lucy even planning suicide?, No way she's strong and she can handle it but I'll still save her and help her' _I thought to myself as I flew back to Apocalypse as fast as I can _'Loke and I owe our lives to her and we vowed to protect her, what ever it costs even if it's our lives'_ I kept thinking as I flew faster and as I was about to land the guild exploded I did a breath attack to freeze a part and I saw Lucy lying down with a new key in her hand

"So that's why you didn't want to go yet, you sensed a new friend" I smiled then roared lowly as I nudged her, she groaned as I rolled my eyes at her action then I sighed and carried her and flew to where Grandine and the others were

**-Normal P.O.V-**

"Where's Yuki-san and Lucy-san?" Wendy asked Grandine sighed she turned to her human form

"They should be here in a little while" Grandine scratched her head looking back and forth everywhere

"Yuki's insane! Jumping off Grandine several feet from the ground!" Gajeel shouted and started freaking out again they all laughed and sighed at the same time

"Look out guys!" A voice shouted they all looked to where it came from and saw Yuki carrying a unconscious Lucy in his arms and they were gonna crash right…. Here

"YUKI THE HELL ARE YOU INSANE!" Gajeel shouted as he ran so did the others then he landed safely with Lucy who was now wide awake

"Thanks for that Yuki!" Lucy said as Yuki helped her up they all gawked

"ARE YOU GUYS INSANE?" The boys all shouted Grandine simply smiled

"I see you got a new friend why don't you call him out to meet him?" Grandine asked as Lucy nodded

"I bet you guys wanna sit down for a while" Lucy suggested as they nodded and sat down to see what she's gonna do

"What are you going to do Lu-Chan?" Levy asked her best friend who just smiled

"Just watch" Lucy then held out the key she found earlier then took a deep breath _"Gate to a new unknown key, I ask your permission to pass through your gate and show me who you are, Black key of Dragons!" _Lucy chanted as a black colored seal appeared in front of the key then a black twister appeared in front of Lucy and a new guy appeared he had black messy hair, gray eyes, and his clothes were all black

"I see you found my key _blondie_" the guy smiled "My name is Acnologia dragon of the dark" Acnologia said as they gaped except Lucy, Grandine and Yuki oh and also Loke

"Hey I call her blondie!" Gajeel shouted at Acnologia he simply shook his head

"Metalinica called her mom blondie, cheerleader and bunny-girl and you just inherited on calling her the same and me too" Acnologia replied as Gajeel glared

"But-"

"We'll continue this after we make our contract" Acnologia said as he faced back to Lucy who was now grinning evilly

"Snow barrier" Yuki simply crated a barrier made out of snow to protect him and Loke from somewhat reason

"Let's go bunny-girl" Acnologia made his fighting pose

"I'm ready, if I completely can control my body while you possess me contract's done right?" Lucy asked Acnologia nodded then started to posses Lucy

**After some struggles and weirdness- Happy and P. Lily (Baka tom-cats-Charle) **

"I did it Acnologia…" A guy appeared who looked a lot like Acnologia and who wore Lucy's clothes "Contract done"

"Nice way to do a contract sweetie" Hibiki said in a very sweet voice Lucy turned around and dismissed Acnologia

"Hibiki?" Lucy said in shock "Are you really the Hibiki Laytis, my childhood friend and my ex lover?" she asked again

"Yup, it's me Lulu-Chan" Hibiki winked at her she ran to hug him

"Hibi-Kun!" Lucy cried as she hugged him

"Okay everything is complicated here!" Gray said informing everyone

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? I made it really complicated didn't I?<strong>

**Happy: Yeah, really**

**I just decided to mix some stuff up**

**Natsu: I really don't know what's happening**

**Gray: Me niether**

**keep on reviewing **


	6. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Guys! I'm extremely sorry if I hadn't updated for a long, I have been very busy lately and my computer was broken =_=" but I'll update as much as I can now! I'M REALLY SORRY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologizing for a long time no update! Really sorry! Mom thinks what I always do is stupid! Sorry but I am going to update my stories one by one**

**Again I apologize!**

**Gajeel: Oh quit apologizing will 'ya? let them read!**

**Ah yes! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Lucy released their hug and slapped Hibiki at his face <em>hard<em>

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Hibiki whined touching his cheek

"I still hate you, you know" Lucy glared as she dismissed Grandine

"Lucy, I believe you have some explaining to do" Erza gave Lucy her darkest, coldest glare and pointed a sword towards her throat

"I believe I do NOT have explaining to do" Lucy blankly replied as she emotionlessly stared back at Erza which surprised them

"She's getting good" Gajeel whispered others nodded in agreement just then a huge bird like thing crashed down on them, Lucy then looked up

"I know you…" Lucy said to the bird like thing

"Hey isn't that a Dodrio bird?" Levy asked while hiding behind a tree

"Where's Lissana?" Happy asked Lucy stayed in her place the Dodrio bird looked at her with its cold dark blue eyes

"Your eyes are all filled with lies, I can see through it…" Lucy said as she fused with Acnolowgia the Dodrio bird squawked and went launched an attack

"Lucy!" Natsu went over but failed epically because of a force field

"Stick back there; I'll handle this on my own. I can defend myself so don't interfere with my business!" Lucy growled at them and flinched but nodded so she faced the Dodrio

"Up for a battle till one of us gives up?" Lucy's face darkened thirst and hunger came from her voice Erza and Gajeel then shuddered everyone looked at them

"What? Can't you guys read the atmosphere?" Both said in sync while the others shook their heads no

"Gate of the Maiden I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy summoned "Virgo dig for holes inside in a circle arrangement" she added as Virgo nodded and went to work

"What's she doing?" Eve asked and they shrugged

"Who knows?" P. lily replied back

"She does" Ren said

"Yeah whatever" Eve said as they continued to watch Lucy took out a small velvet box and knelt with one knee down

"IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND?" Gajeel asked as his eyes widened

"She's going to propose to that monster?" Levy's face went pale the bird looked at her with curiosity with a pink flushed face then Loke and Yuki chuckled

"Princess, the holes are done" Virgo said as she appeared beside Lucy who was still on one knee with closed eyes

"Good work Virgo, you may now go back" Lucy said not moving an inch then Virgo was dismissed

"I know we hadn't known each other for long but, will you marry me?" Lucy asked the Dodrio nodded eagerly and grabbed the velvet box and opened it to find…. Aries' wool bomb attack and a short bath from Aquarius so a mist was created and Loke and Yuki's chuckles became laughter

"Ahahaha! That was hilarious!" Yuki said as he continued to laugh

"Did you see the Dodrio's face? It was priceless!" Loke laughed along as the others just chuckled

"Gyahh!" The bird said as it wildly flapped its wings and the mist was gone, so is Lucy the bird looked all around searching for her

"She hid on one of her holes! How bunny like!" Gajeel laughed as he pointed out as Gray smacked his head, as a result he…. Bit his tongue, now it was Gray's turn to laugh

**~Lucy~**

I jumped into one of the holes and ignored what they were talking about outside and covered the underground in pure dry ice and it started to make smoke/mist or whatever you call that then my eyes became white

"It's time…" I walked to a spot and made a hole above me and more mist thingies

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what those mist thingies were called so yeah...<strong>

**Reviews please?...**


End file.
